


Irrisistable

by FoxFateWrites



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: The Rulos find Arnoldo's secret ingredient and accidently spill it over that days lunch, little did they know the affect it would have on their favorite waiter.





	1. Rolando/Francis

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the episode El Plato Irrisistable and I couldn't help but write something for it. There is also room to continue if I choose to.

Rolando poked his head in first, smelling the amazing pot of caponata Arnoldo was making. Ricardo and Carlos followed him in. Rolando and Ricardo went about searching the kitchen for anything they could scrounge up before lunch. Carlos was tasting the different ingredients laid about the counter. He reached for a strange circular vile.

"Ey Carlos" He heard his name. Carlos turned and unknowingly began dumping the strange powder into the large pot. Carlos looked back and set the vile down suddenly. He put the top on the pot and backed away from it.

"Rulos!" They heard Arnoldo yell as he walked into the kitchen. Francis ran in and pushed them out. Carlos went to say something about the pot but was shoved out of the kitchen before he could say anything.

"Francis, you have one job" Arnoldo told him. Francis dipped his head.

"Don't let anyone in the kitchen" Francis said as he wiped the counter. Arnoldo patted the lid, making sure it was sealed.

"Francis!" Arnoldo said pushing him away from the pot. Francis shook his head.

"Sorry Arnoldo, just, I really want to know what the ingredient is” Francis said.

"Francis! I thought you said you were a professional waiter, hmm? And professional waiters do what the chef says yes?" Arnoldo smirked, seeing Francis obviously frown from not being able to at least taste the caponata.

"I am! I- I am" Francis defended himself. Aarnoldo nodded his head, not believing what the boy was saying.

"I am going to go in the back and take a quick nap, you stay there and AWAY from my caponata" Arnoldo warned the waiter. Francis nodded.

"I won't even look at it" Francis assured him. Arnoldo gave him a suspicious look but walked into the back. Francis smiled but as soon as Arnoldo was gone Francis ran to the pot and tore open the lid, taking a deep breath as the aroma hit his nose.

"So, so good, just a little taste won't hurt" Francis said. He stopped himself.

"No, a professional waiter doesn't eat the food. No" Francis told himself. He shut the lid but suddenly heard the Rulos outside. He groaned and went out.

"Francis, we would really like something to eat" Rolando started.

"Preferably whatever that aroma leads toooo" Ricardo said happily. Carlos stayed silent.

"NO ITS MINE!" Francis growled. The boys backed away. Topa walked in.

"Boys, it's not time for lunch yet, please we need to rehearse" Topa begged. His nose was all stopped up and made him sound ill.

"But Topa-" Ricardo and Rolando begged. Topa gave them a look.

"Alright, you can have a snack but don't move from here, I'm going to get more tissues" Topa instructed the boys.

"Francis" They said in unison.

"Permiissooo" Francis said, going through the doors.

Francis looked around the kitchen and froze, smiling at the pot. He opened the lid and was ovetaken by the amazing aroma that came from it. He fell into a daze but shook his head clear when he heard the Rulos call his name. Before he ran out, he took one final whiff.

"Rulos, I did something bad" Carlos said suddenly. The boys gave him a look.

"What do you mean, Carlos?" Ricardo asked, becoming worried.

"I spilled something into the caponata and I think it's doing something to Francis" Carlos explained. The boys looked between each other and got up.

Rolando froze and saw Francis getting too close to the caponata for comfort.

“The caponata!” Ricardo yelled grabbing a spoon as Francis set the top down.

“Francis, step away from the pot” Rolando warned.

“I was just making sure-“ Francis tried to say before Rolando and Ricardo attacked him with the spoons. He grabbed the lid of the pot for his shield and his own spoon as his sword. Carlos grabbed the pot and ran out. The boys followed.

Carlos stopped suddenly as Topa stood there angrily. He handed the pot to Ricardo who handed it to Rolando. Rolando went to hand the pot to Francis but noticed the crazed look in his eyes. Francis went to dip his spoon into the pot but Rolando gave the pot back to Ricardo who gave it to Carlos. Topa snatched it from them.

“Boys! You need to get over this aroma thing, you need a distraction now to rehearsal” Topa said as he gave the pot to Francis. Rolando went to say something but stopped as he noticed Francis put the lid on and cradle the pot close to him, staring at it like a wild animal.

“Its mine! Its all for me!” Francis giggled creepily. Topa gave him a look.

“Are you ok Francis?” Topa asked the waiter.

“The caponata-“ Ricardo started but Topa gave him a stern look.

“Go” Topa told them. They went to walk out as Josefina walked in.

“Josefina, not you too” Topa whined. Rolando pulled the girl aside and whispered something in her ear.

“Francis, you need to make sure to keep that lid shut, its affecting you too” Topa told the boy. Francis nodded. Topa noticed the group inching towards Francis.

“Help!” Topa yelled as the Rulos and Josefina chased after Francis. Harmony ran in and smiled at the smell.

“Harmony! You have to do something about that caponata, it’s causing everyone to go crazy!” Topa whined. Harmony was to busy taking in the smells.

“Harmony!” Topa yelled bringing her back.

“We need to get of this aroma, I have just the thing” Harmony smiled. She sprayed the group about to run by her with a perfume. Everyone stopped and sighed with relief as the inhaled.

“Finally, now everyone, back to preparing for the concert” Topa told everyone. Topa took the spray bottle from Harmony and gave it to Francis.

“If you start to smell it again, spray this, I’m really counting on you Francis” Topa told the boy. Francis nodded.

“You can count on me” Francis said dramatically as he sprayed the air as he walked.

Francis washed the ladle in his hand and talked to himself. He froze and went to open the lid, proving a point.

“See, a professional waiter can’t be lured-“ Francis started to say. The aroma hit him. Francis yelped and went for the spray bottle. It was empty.

“No!” Francis yelled as he held his nose and put the lid back on. Francis sighed and went back to the ladle.

He sniffed to air, he could still smell it.

Francis lunged at the pot, grabbing it with both arms.

“All mine!” He laughed like something wild. He could hear voices in the dining cart.

“No, Its mine, I’m not sharing” Francis growled. He picked the pot up and hide behind the counter.

Los Rulos and Josefina ran into the kitchen.

“Francis!” Rolando yelled as he looked around. Carlos picked up the vile and looked at it. Carlos walked around the counter, examining all the food that was laid out, his own hunger settling in. Little did he know of the slight tilt that was causing the ingredient to go everywhere.

“Francis” Carlos said. Ricardo looked towards the food storage.

“The Nave! He likes to hide there a lot!” Ricardo yelled running through. The group left, allowing Francis to stand up. He laughed eerily as he went to leave but Topa stood in his way.

“Permiisooo” Francis said in his regular voice.

“Francis what is going on here!?” Topa asked. Francis’ face shifted.

“Out of my way!” He yelled, moving around the captain.

“Francis!” Topa yelled. The group ran past him yelling Francis’ name. Topa went after them.

“stop!” Topa yelled managing to stop the 5 before they entered the rest wagon.

“Topa, we have to stop Francis!” Rolando said in a hurry.

“Stop Francis? What about the caponata?” Topa asked confused.

“The Caponata has something in it thats making Francis go wild. It’s like he’s not eaten in weeks and the aroma has a hold on him” Ricardo explained quickly.

“Then why aren’t you trying to get the Caponata?” Topa asked.

“We are, but we want to share it, Topa. But first we have to stop Francis from doing anything that he’s gonna regret” Josefina explained. Carlos kept quiet, this was all his fault.

“Oh come on, Francis is a very good waiter with very good self control, he’s not gonna try and eat all of that, he’d get sick” Topa said as he sneezed. Everyone gave Topa a look.

“We need to stop Francis” he said as they ran to catch the waiter.

Rolando stopped suddenly as Lila stood in his way.

“Lila we need to find Francis” Rolando said worriedly. She laughed.

“Oh he told me all about you. How your trying to steal the caponata, well not on my watch” Lila told the group.

“Where’s Francis now?” Topa asked, moving to stand in front of Lila.

“In the control cabin” Lila assured him.

“No! Francis wants to eat the Caponata!” Topa exclaimed. Lila’s shot him a look. It all made sense, the way he was talking to himself and how he was so keen on her leaving the cabin.

“Francis” she said worriedly as she and the others ran to the door. She froze and backed up, pushing everyone back as well.

“Permisoo” Francis said tiredly. Everyone stared at him in shock as he walked in. He looked between everyone.

“I don’t feel so great” he said. Lila went to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Is there any left?” Rolando asked. He soaked in the view of his boyfriend. Despite looking like a right miserable mess, he was still adorable. His Francis, who had great self control around food, had gone wild. The boy looked downright miserable. Food covered the boy’s mouth and he held the pot and ladle by his sides. His towel had been tucked into his shirt like a napkin, and from the looks of it, kept his white shirt safe from the mess Francis made. Rolando’s eyes went down to Francis stomach. The waiter was heavily bloated, his vest unbuttoned. He was sure Francis had retied his apron over his to help hide how large his stomach had gotten but it only made it worse. Rolando couldn’t believe Francis had eaten the entire caponata, all by himself.

“Francis” everyone mumbled, a mix of disappointment and worry.

“Francis!” Everyone heard Arnoldo yell. Francis winced, he was in so much trouble.

“Have you really eaten ALL of my caponata? Thats all of my hard work down the drain, do you understand that!?” Arnoldo asked angrily. Rolando gave the man a look. Francis had just eaten enough to feed the entire crew and he was worried about his stupid caponata, meanwhile Francis was probably having the worst stomach ache right now.

“Yes, Arnoldo, I-I couldn’t stop myself, I tried but I just wasn’t strong enough” Francis said, his voice cracking. It was bad enough he sounded so tired, but now he sounded tired and depressed.

“I quit” Francis said suddenly. Everyone shot him a worried look.

“No Francis!” Rolando said. Everyone started talking at one time, making the waiter wince.

“No, I’m quitting. A professional waiter doesn’t eat the food, much less all of it, I’m not worthy of that title, so I quit” Francis said, reaching over to tear the button from his open vest and gave it to Topa. Lila grabbed his arm.

“Francis no” she whispered.

“Francis, you can’t leave. You’re an amazing waiter!” Topa assured the boy.

“No, besides, Arnoldo’s probably just fine with me leaving because of all the extra work he has to put in because of me” Francis mumbled, shifting from leg to leg, trying to keep his balance.

Everyone looked to Arnoldo.

“Francis, you are forgetful, you can be clumsy, you show no real talent in sports, you are very hard to teach, and you always manage to mess something up-“ Arnoldo listed, sounding angry. Francis bit his lip as tears started to form in his eyes. Rolando went to step forward and defend his boyfriend.

“It wasn’t Francis’ fault” Carlos said, causing everyone to stop. Carlos held up the bottle.

“I spilled this in the Caponata, I think thats what caused Francis to lose control” Carlos said, letting Arnoldo snatch the bottle from him.

“Do you know what you’ve done! Anymore than a pinch of this can make the dish impossible to-to resist” Arnoldo said, realizing what had happened to Francis. Topa sighed. 

“See Francis, there is no reason for you to quit, it wasn’t your fault-“ Topa said as he moved around Francis to put the button back on the boys vest. Francis shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter, my decision still stands” Francis said, looking down at himself guiltily.

“The secret ingredient, Arnoldo never told Francis what is was or did so how was Francis to know to watch out for it? Francis this wasn’t your fault” Lila tried to comfort him.

“But I did know, somewhat. Arnoldo kept a seal tight lid on the pot for a reason, he told me to stay away from it. He told me not to open the lid without him. I disobeyed him before I caught a whiff of that powder and besides, it doesn’t sound like Arnoldo wants me around” Francis said, trying to look at the floor, only to realize his distended stomach was in the way.

“You never let me finish, Francis, you can be an absolute pain but you are a very, very good waiter, and a very close to me. I don’t want anyone else in my kitchen but you. You are always very willing to learn and to work, please don’t leave” Arnoldo begged him. Francis looked between everyone and Arnoldo and smiled slightly.

“Do you mean that?” Francis asked. Arnoldo nodded.

“Now come on, go clean yourself up” Arnoldo said, walking out. Francis smiled and walked...waddled out.

“Thats finally over, now come on, we have a concert we need to prepare for” Topa said, rushing everyone out.

 

 

Francis walked into the kitchen, his face cleaned and towel washed. The swelling of his stomach had gone down, but was still enough to have to keep his vest open. Francis sighed contently, he was surprised his stomach didn’t even hurt as much as he thought it was going to when he came round. Francis felt arms snake around his waist, resting on his bloated stomach.

“Are you sure your ok?” He heard Rolando say in his ear. Francis leaned back into Rolando’s hold.

“Yeah, I’m ok” Francis said as he washed the ladle and pot clean. It was after the concert, that meant Rolando was free for a few hours and Arnoldo usually kept out of the kitchen while Francis cleaned up.

“But Francis, you ate a lot. Even Carlos would have a belly ache” Rolando said, feeling the curve of Francis’ stomach. Despite it all, the boy was still beautiful.

“I guess I was hungry, and it was so good Rolando” Francis said, remembering the dish and smiling as he closed his eyes. Rolando smirked.

“You know, Francis, if you ate regularly, you probably wouldn’t of gone wild like that” Rolando scolded him. Francis rolled his eyes.

“A good waiter doesn’t eat until he’s told to” Francis mentioned. Rolando hummed.

“Francis, you are an amazing waiter but you need to take better care of yourself. You’ve gotten better, but you still need to work on somethings” Rolando told him as he moved his hands up to Francis’ thicker arms. Rolando remembered when Francis came back from vacation with a little more on his torso and arms. It still baffled the guitarist that Francis could look so skinny but then fill out his uniform beautifully at the drop of a hat.

“I ate today” Francis tried to make a joke. Rolando chuckled and pulled the boy’s apron off. It looked funny that high up on his waist.

“But you ate way too much Francis” Rolando purred as he threw the apron on the counter. Francis’ face started to get red as he reached for the apron back.

“No, Rolando, it’s bad enough I can’t even button my vest right now, you’re probably already disgusted enough” Francis said as he moved away from Rolando. Rolando gave Francis a stern look and turned Francis to face the Rulo.

“First you think your an awful, then you think your disgusting, Francis, you are the most beautiful and most talented person I know” Rolando assured him. He wanted to laughed at the way Francis’ white shirt didn’t quite meet the waistband of his pants, but now was not the appropriate time.

“Rolando, I look like I swallowed a beach ball-“ Francis swallowed as he put his hands to his stomach. Rolando tilted his chin up.

“Oh and look at that, you’re still beautiful” Rolando assured him. Before Francis could say anything, Rolando pulled him into a kiss. Francis laughed when Rolando let go.

“You think so?” Francis asked quietly. Rolando kissed him again.

“Love, you could look like this all the time and I would love you just the same” Rolando told him. Francis smiled, it had been a long day, but getting to hear those words come out of Rolando’s mouth made it all worth it.

“I have to go, I promised Ricardo and Carlos I would play video games with them. Come join us when you’re done?” Rolando asked as he started out the door.

“I’ll try” Francis assured him. Francis watched his boy leave and went back to washing the dishes. He picked up one of the ingredients and caught a whiff of....

no

Francis set it down and backed away. He went to grab it, something told him to grab it, that it was all his. Francis bit his lip, a little taste couldn’t hurt, could it?


	2. He’s Not Just Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos goes to apologize to Francis but it turns into a something a little more.

Carlos couldn't focus on his rubix cube. Usually he could solve it in a matter of seconds, but something kept eating at him. Francis was so sad, so upset, so...empty inside. His whole world had crashed in on itself because of his stupid mistake.

"Carlos?" Rolando asked, shaking Carlos from his thoughts. The older triplet stood up and went to walk out.

“Carloos? Where are you going?” Ricardo asked. Carlos took a breath.

“I need to go apologize to Francis” Carlos told his brothers. Rolando shook his head.

“He’s over it Carlos, now come on, You can be player 1 this time” Rolando assured Carlos.

“No, I need to go apologize. It was my fault he did what he did and I don’t want him to feel like that” Carlos said. Rolando groaned, making Carlos’ blood boil a little. What was so wrong with him wanting to apologize?

“Look, Carlos, it’s a good gesture, but Francis is still gonna say it was his fault he opened the pot. He’s fine Carlos” Rolando said. Carlos pulled Rolando by his collar.

“What? We can’t care about Francis? We can’t go make sure he’s ok? What, because I don’t make out with him every other second means I can’t go apologize for spilling that stupid powder into the caponata. Your not the only one, Rolando, I love him too. So does Ricardo. Don’t hog Francis and pretend like you know his feelings. I am going to go apologize to him because it was MY fault” Carlos spat at his brother. Carlos let go and walked out. Rolando took shaky breaths.

“He has a point, you know. I thought we all agreed we wouldn’t get jealous over each other. You said yourself that its important we all talk about our feelings. If Carlos is feeling guilty, I think it’s important that he talks with Francis” Ricardo said innocently. Rolando shut his eyes and bit his lip. His brothers were right.

 

Carlos walked into the dining cart and stopped. He wasn’t good at this. He could walk away and assume Rolando was right, but that would leave Carlos with this unnerving guilt. The image of Francis standing there with that cute belly and food all over his sad soft face. He wished he could’ve been the one to feed Francis that Caponata, he never eats enough-

No, not the time to fantasize

Carlos took a deep breath.

“Francis?” Carlos yelled. He didn’t want to go into the kitchen, just in case Arnoldo DID walk in. Francis would be in even more trouble. The boy didn’t come out.

“Francis?” Carlos said, putting his ear to the door. He could hear soft little sounds, but he wasn’t sure what they were. He waited a second before he decided it was ok to enter the kitchen. He didn’t expect what he found.

Francis swayed where he stood as he had a bowl of what looked like chopped up eggplant up to his mouth. He used his hand to shovel the vegetable into his mouth. A variety of empty bowls surrounded him. Carlos grabbed the bowl Francis was eating from and held away from the boy.

“No! It’s mine!” Francis growled. Carlos took a whiff and furrowed his brow. He must spilled more than he thought because he could smell the powder of the eggplant.

“No Francis, you’ve had enough” Carlos told the waiter. Francis whined but smirked, he had an idea.

“But Carlos, don’t you want me to eat more. I thought you liked to feed your brothers, how am I any different” Francis asked, giving Carlos a pouty face. Carlos bit his lip. He wasn’t sure why he always had the urge to make sure his brothers ate, and he always wished Francis ate regularly. This was too much. Carlos gave Francis a look and poured the rest of the eggplant into his mouth. Francis’ face fell. Carlos had to give it to Arnoldo, that was the best eggplant he’d ever eaten. Francis fell against the counter and out a hand to his stomach.

“Carlos” Francis said carefully. Carlos went and grabbed the stool from the food storage and set it down for Francis.

“Yes?” Carlos said. Francis took careful breaths.

“I think I’m gonna be sick” Francis warned the Rulo. Carlos put a hand on his shoulder. If only his brothers were here right now, they’d know how to make Francis feel better.

“What can I do to help you?” Carlos asked. Francis took a minute before answering, wincing as he put a hand to his belly.

“I-I don’t know” Francis whispered. His stomach was not happy right now. Carlos had an idea. He remembered Rolando always rubbed Ricardo’s stomach if he ever got a stomach ache.

“You might feel better sitting on the floor” Carlos suggested. Francis nodded and carefully got off the stool. Francis slid down and went to lay flat on his back. How pathetic was he? Carlos must’ve thought this was hilarious, not only catching Francis stuff himself, but now then lay flat on his back, unable to move like a beached whale. He never felt the floor. He leaned back into Carlos, who had embraced Francis under his arm. Carlos rested his hands on Francis’ belly, feeling his stomach rumble angrily.

“I’m sorry Francis” Carlos said. Francis shook his head.

“For what, I should be the one apologizing, I’m the one who-“ Francis started but hitched his breath as he felt Carlos unbutton his pants. He didn’t realize how much they wearing digging into his sides.

“If I hadn’t of touched Arnoldo’s secret ingredient, none of this would’ve happened” Carlos admitted. Francis sighed.

“Carlos, its ok, you didn’t know-“ Francis started to say but Carlos stopped him.

“No, I didn’t but I knew I wasn’t supposed to be in the kitchen. You can’t sit here and tell me I can’t blame myself when your still blaming yourself for not realizing I had spilt it” Carlos scolded Francis. Francis took a minute. He so badly just wanted to go to sleep.

“I guess we both messed up” Francis said. Carlos rubbed small circles into Francis’ stomach.

“You’re poor stomach, anymore and you would’ve probably burst” Carlos joked, laughing. Francis groaned and leaned further into the taller Rulo.

“Lets not talk about it. Rolando said it was beautiful but I don’t feel very beautiful right now” Francis said, resting his hands on the curve of his stomach.

“Usually I would call them in here but I don’t think Ricardo would be very gentle with you and-me and Rolando got into a hit of an argument” Carlos admitted. Francis frowned.

“Why?” Francis asked, closing his eyes.

“He, said there was no point in me apologizing to you. It was almost as if he didn’t want me to see you” Carlos said. Francis opened his eyes and pulled Carlos into a kiss.

“I really appreciate you apologizing Carlos. It means you care and you’ve been thinking about me. We’ll have to talk to him, all together” Francis assured Carlos. A sense of relief filled the tall Rulo. The two fell into a comfortable silence.

“Why am I beautiful?” Francis asked suddenly. Carlos zoned back in from his daze.

“What?” Carlos asked. Francis shifted as he attempted to sit up a bit, ultimately giving up and whimpering as his stomach whined.

“I mean, Rolando calls me beautiful, cute, handsome, etc all the time. I think it’s just a normal thing for him to say” Francis explained.

“But you are handsome and beautiful and all those things” Carlos said.

“But why? Rolando uses that word so often and I don’t think Ricardo understands it the same way Rolando and you do. When you say it, I feel like you mean it. Like just then. If you weren’t here right now, I’d be on the floor, unable to move like a fat pig. Arnoldo would just leave me here because it’s my own fault, but you choose to take care of me and call me beautiful” Francis continued. Carlos furrowed his brow again.

“You should never say things like that about yourself, thats unhealthy thinking. And if Arnoldo ever called you that I would kick his ass because thats body shaming, which is wrong because even if you were bigger you’d still be just as handsome, and he has no place to say something like that. You are amazing Francis, because you are you. You are kind, talented, you always do your best to make everyone happy. Francis, you are probably one of the most responsible persons on this monorail. This crew is a mess, but we’re a mess together. If you left, a hole would be left that no one could ever fill” Carlos explained. Francis never heard Carlos talk like that. Carlos kissed him, causing Francis to moan happily.

“Apology accepted Carlos. Thank you, I really needed to hear what you had to say” Francis said happily. His stomach seemed to calm down.

“Franciiis! Carlooos!” They heard a familiar high pitched voice. Ricardo and Rolando walked in.

“Francis!” They yelled as the got down next to him.

“Francis, you belly is huuge” Ricardo said poking his stomach. Francis yelped. Carlos called it.

“Francis what happened? I thought-“ Rolando started.

“I accidentally spilled the powder on more than just the caponata. It was a good thing I went to apologize” Carlos said in a passive-aggressive manor. Rolando looked down.

“Carlos I’m sorry. I’ve been a jealous jerk and it’s not been nice. We all can love Francis equally” Rolando apologized.

“Aw, thats cute” Francis laughed. It was still a new concept to him to be loved by three separate people, especially when those three people were brothers. He didn’t mind though, he got three times the amount of love. Ricardo laid his head on Francis stomach, causing Francis to whine. His belly didn’t hurt anymore but he still felt close to bursting if too much pressure was put on him.

“Ricardo, would you please be gentle with him!” Carlos scolded the youngest boy. Ricardo laughed.

“But he’s like a pillow!” Ricardo purred as he took Francis arm and cuddle it. Francis rolled his eyes but didn’t stop the orange clad Rulo from laying on him. Rolando settled for holding his hand and laying on Carlos’ shoulder. Francis closed his eyes, feeling sleep finally take him over. Francis could get used to this.


End file.
